


Ágape

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, GraLu - Freeform, Gray in love, Personal Evolution, Romance, Romantic Fluff, gray fullbuster/lucy heartfilia fluff, gray y lucy, graylu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Lucy, ¿quieres tomar mi mano?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Ágape

—Amar es crecer—

Ser Gray Fullbuster representaba muchas cosas. Se trataba de aguantarse las heridas, como sus amigos, pero guardar cada trozo dentro de un baúl de cristal. No dejar entrar a nadie tan cerca como para llegar a él, pero tampoco dejarlos fuera del todo. Estar con él era un constante tira y afloja. Yo te doy lo que quieres, pero no puedes preguntar cosas que no quiero que sepas, no puedes tirar más. Cuando él empezaba a tirar, tiraba hasta cierto punto, comprendiendo sin tener que oír el dolor que cada momento y palabra sobre el tema conllevaba. Temiendo no saber qué hacer con lo que aquella persona le diera de su alma.

Era eso. Era un muro de cristal en el que podían verse, pero nunca tocarse.

Sin embargo, comenzó a descubrir que ser ése Gray no le estaba gustando. Llegó un par de ojos como el otoño y el cabello como sol de verano, y poco a poco deseó estarse derritiendo por todos lados. En sus dedos, en sus ojos, en su mente y en su corazón. Pero había algo que lo detenía. Un susurro, el murmullo que provocaba un cardumen de abejas. Mira diciendo que ella y Natsu serían una gran pareja, Levy haciendo una catapulta con su seguridad para mandarla tan lejos como fuera posible al repetir sus palabras, y entonces Cana, que con sus bromas lo hacía querer jamás abandonar el cristal que los separaba. Aunque tuviera que tocarlo con anhelo mientras la veía metros más atrás, solo un resquicio de su ser, solo un milimetro de la cola de la estrella fugaz. Creyó en serio que no debía ver ni tener más.

Pero Gray ya no quería ser Gray. Quería destruirse con un mazo y después armarse pieza por pieza, intentando embellecer su interior y otorgarse una seguridad que nunca había tenido. Porque era horrible. Estaba resentido, lleno de ira y culpa. Era un chico que a la mínima grieta en su garganta iba a transformarse en un pequeño niño indefenso. Iba a temblar y a rogar, iba a gritar y quejarse de que nadie podía comprender, cuando sabía perfectamente que no era cierto.

Estaba asustado. No quería sentirse débil, no quería que pudieran ver una razón para dejarlo o para dañarlo. Pero quería, al menos, tomar su mano.

Lucy Heartfilia había llegado como una voz increíblemente chillona que, si era sincero, había encontrado fastidiosa. Gray Fullbuster, en cualquier caso, había pensado que con el tiempo tendría que demostrar lo que verdaderamente era.

La respuesta que encontró lo hizo temblar y querer correr, porque, ¿qué era eso? El deseo de moldear una estrella, un corazón y su propia alma para poder dársela y que ella pudiera ver lo que, en el fondo, Gray sabía que podía dar. ¿Qué demonios era? El verla sonreír y querer sonreír, el verla a través del frío cristal y querer correr y llevar el baúl para estrellarlo y que ambos se rompieran entre sí. El querer que buscara entre los trozos y el polvo brillante, querer que lo viera aunque fuese por un segundo, así como nadie más lo había visto.

Se encontró anhelando que ella se acercara y derritiera todo con su tibio tacto.

Y, Lucy, ¿podrías tomar mi mano?

Gray vio en cada risa y mirada una calidez que deseaba lo arropara. Pero, ¿qué podía darle a cambio? Era una pregunta increíblemente maliciosa, nacida de su ira y de su impotencia. Y a la vez, era un golpe de realidad que lo había aturdido cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué podía darle. No podía nombrar una sola cosa, no porque no tuviera nada, sino porque no sabía qué era lo que tenía.

Decidió entonces que no era trabajo de Lucy descubrirlo. Las personas no tenían que ser una caja de sorpresas, tenían que ser seguridad y confianza, ella debía saber antes de ofrecérselo qué era lo que le esperaba después. Gray no quería decepcionarla, no quería que cuando lo descubriera corriera y, cuando lo descubriera él, sentirse un completo desgraciado.

Le tomó un buen tiempo, demasiado para ser exacto. Y tuvo que cerrarse como de costumbre, porque verla le traía una serie de conflictos que luchaban entre sí, porque descubrirlo juntos sonaba bonito, pero ser paciente y saber qué era lo que ella iba a conocer sonaba aún mejor. Se obligó a pensar en sí mismo, en recordar cada suceso doloroso que llevaba marcado con hielo y pensar qué le habían traído. Pensó en lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que no, lo que quería para su futuro y lo que quería también para los demás. Entonces pensó en qué era lo que quería para ella. Quería que dejara su tristeza enmarcada en la pared de algún muro, para recordarle cada marca, y el hecho de que merecía tener una felicidad real. Quería que creciera como persona y sobre sus habilidades, quería luchar junto a ella y proteger su espalda, quería que tuviera razones para sonreír si caía, y la fuerza para llorar escandalosamente si su corazón así lo pedía. Quería envolverla en sus brazos, consolando a la niña que gritaba con soledad para después tomar su mano e invitarla a salir de tanta penumbra.

Gray sencillamente quería representar algo importante en su vida, lo que ella escogiera. Lo que ella creyera correcto. Era un deseo sencillo, y a la vez era egoísta y mentiroso, sabiendo que había una sola posición que deseaba tomar, sabiendo que no tenerla podía hacerlo caer y sentir angustia.

Porque, aunque aquello no iba a arrastrarlo toda la vida, ni iba a hacer que hiciera cosas estúpidas, era lo que implicaba estar enamorado. Era egoísta aunque no lo quisieras, era decepcionante si ella lo quería, era una debilidad y una fortaleza que dolían como una herida abierta. Era tener la seguridad para caminar con los ojos cerrados aunque te destruyera, era simplemente querer tomar su mano y tenerla sonriendo frente a él. Era francamente una tontería, y la razón para haber querido salir del rencor que se tenía a sí mismo, para poder mostrarle el verdadero Gray.

—Lucy.

Cuando la mira se siente seguro, capaz de soportar lo que sea que decida, porque viendo sus ojos no siente miedo, y ahora viéndose al espejo, tampoco lo siente al mirar los suyos. Grises, antes opacos y lamentables. Ahora en grises, llenos de determinación para caminar contra cualquier dificultad.

Y ella, tan radiante, le sonríe. Su corazón se alegra y su mente también, y no importa qué, siempre la amará.

Y, Lucy...

—¿Quieres tomar mi mano? —pregunta con una tranquilidad asombrosa, que lo hace sentir libre y completo. Su mano está extendida, a la espera de su respuesta. Ella lo piensa un segundo.

—¿Qué te parece...? —dice dejando la pregunta en el aire, poniéndose de pie frente a él y poniendo su mano bajo la suya.

Él la mira con curiosidad, mientras Lucy mira fijamente su palma expuesta. Comienza a deslizar su mano casi sin tocarlo y hay un momento en el que no siente ni su calor. Gray la mira a los ojos, y entonces ve de reojo una pequeña sonrisa, tan alegre y encantadora. Se distrae, poniendo toda su atención en ella, solo para que ella lo tome desprevenido poniendo finalmente la mano en su pecho.

—¿Qué te parece si acompaño a Gray? —pregunta, alzando la mirada a la espera de alguna señal. Puede ver entonces un pequeño sonrojo, que pronto no quiere evitar compartir.

—Eso es un mejor plan.

—¿A que sí? —ríe.

Gray se limita a poner su mano sobre la de ella, tan relajado que podría ser perfectamente un sueño. Sonríe viéndola reír.

Aún tenía mucho que aprender y mejorar, pero era más divertido si lo hacían juntos.


End file.
